


♡ It was worth it ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Shoutout to my rare pairs (prompts)♡ [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Stanley Uris, Criminal AU, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, mention of stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: Stozier 11↛ sent by anynomous via Tumblr(11. Partners in crime)A/N: This is inspired by an rp Eddie (The Tozier Wheeler Twins) & El (trashmouthTM) had that had me dying. Take this as me paying homage to their wonderful writing and the sad fact that most won’t ever get to see this masterpiece.





	♡ It was worth it ♡

“Could you please stop narrating everything you do as if you were in a comic book?”

Stan’s annoyed voice rang through the earpiece Richie had pressed into his ear. Granted Richie had been trying to see Stan’s limit, at which point he would snap, and he was surprised that he didn’t earlier. Hell, up until minutes ago he was still laughing when he sang the ‘Spiderpig’ song from The Simpson movie as he had made his way down the wall of the museum, coming from the vent. 

“Staniel, you love it when I do that.”

Richie retorted, dropping to the floor once he got the okay from Stan who had disabled the alarm. He knew he shouldn’t be taking his sweet time, looking around the exhibit as if he was just a visitor, but while his pace was faster than just walking but still getting distracted by every piece that was hung on the wall.

“Up until you started describing titties.”

“It’s art babe!”

“'Two round meat that leaks white thingy that isn’t cum (or is drinkable)’ isn’t a very poetic way to describe boobs.”

“Oh sorry, I’m not Bill.”

Richie said although a tinge of guilt tugged at his heart as he heard the low grumbled coming from Stan upon hearing his ex’s name. 

“Please just hurry up and get what we are here for so we can go back home.”

 _Home_. Home sounded nice coming from Stan, even if he knew he didn’t mean it the way it rang inside his head. And so his pace got quicker, running through the museum up until he reached the historic part of the museum, looking desperately for the said ancient ‘Shekel’ Stan had seen a week ago. 

_/_

_“Ancient Shekel such as this one can be sold up[1.1 million dollars](https://www.timesofisrael.com/ancient-shekel-sells-for-1-1-million/)!” _

_Bill said astonished by the small token Stan showed him with a small smile, happy to share with him part of his religion and his past seeing as this had been passed down from generation to generation. He knew he would enjoy them, knowing just how much he enjoyed everything that was antic. The smile quickly fell as he heard his boyfriend’s following words;_

_“We could be millionaires!”_

_/_

To say Stan regretted showing it to Bill was an understatement. He genuinely never thought he’d do such a thing as steal something that meant so much to him and vanish along with it. For months, months that almost turned into a year, Richie and he had been looking for it, following around any and every Jerusalem exhibit, trying ever so desperately to locate either the Shekel or Bill.

“Stan!”

“What? Did you find it?”

Stan, from behind his computer inside their van, leaned closer to the window as if he’d be able to see what was going on inside the museum, hope dripping like honey out of his mouth. 

“I did Stan! I found it!” 

He heard Richie squeal happily, followed by running footsteps. 

“Oh my god. You did it, Richie. You did it.”

“We did it, Stan, we did!” 

As soon as Richie reached the van Stan opened the door and jumped on him, tears of pure and utter joy burning their way down his cheeks. Richie’s childish giggle easily rang in his ear, feeling his hand the Shekel into the back pocket of his jeans.

“God I love you so much, Richie Tozier.”

He barely noticed the words had come out until he felt Richie step away from him, blue meeting hazel before pink chapped lips met pushed fuschia one. It was messy, uncoordinated as if it was their very first kiss. Maybe way it because of the smile Richie couldn’t contain or the watery giggle that escaped a Stan that found happiness for the first time in months. Whatever the reason was, they didn’t care. It was perfect. Everything was in place. Until it wasn’t.

Until newfound wetness splattered across his face, tinting his milky skin red. Until Richie’s grip on his wet cheeks went limp and his entire bodyweight slouched on top of him. Until he heard;

“So you thought you could get it back huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciated ♡


End file.
